


Rooftop

by IlCestinoSegreto



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Italiano | Italian, Light Angst, M/M, Not-so-light angst mentioned, Wolff struggles with introspection, Yuuki Knows It All, extremely self indulgent
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlCestinoSegreto/pseuds/IlCestinoSegreto
Summary: Altra AU scolastica (non correlata a ciò che ho già postato da queste parti, direi) estremamente self-indulgent... che ci posso fare, con JGA scrivere in canon è più difficile.Yuuki era una cassaforte impenetrabile di segreti che nessuno conosceva e di cui molti neppure sospettavano l’esistenza, un enigma posto su due gambe mascherato da ragazzo della sua età: niente entrava e niente usciva senza che fosse lui stesso a desiderarlo, e gli unici motivi per cui era riuscito a disegnare un contorno sfumato e tremolante delle sue abitudini era solo perché lui, tutt’altro che prodigo, gli aveva permesso di farlo.





	Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Come ho detto nel sommario, un ennesimo trastullo letterario in AU scolastica (scollegata però alla fem!SakuMiyo che ho già postato). Questa l'ho scritta circa un anno fa, ma continua a piacermi molto il modo in cui l'ho tirata su.  
> La verità è che le implicazioni angst della WolffYuuki, anche in canon, mi piacciono davvero molto - ma è molto più spinoso muovermi in quel contesto, quindi ammetto che non ho ancora mosso manco un passo fuori dalle AU, welp-  
> Comunque, stavolta niente relazioni ambigue.  
> Promesso.

Non aveva speranze di scavare nei suoi pensieri, questo Wolff l’aveva imparato bene. Yuuki era una cassaforte impenetrabile di segreti che nessuno conosceva e di cui molti neppure sospettavano l’esistenza, un enigma posto su due gambe mascherato da ragazzo della sua età: niente entrava e niente usciva senza che fosse lui stesso a desiderarlo, e gli unici motivi per cui era riuscito a disegnare un contorno sfumato e tremolante delle sue abitudini era solo perché _lui_ , tutt’altro che prodigo, gli aveva permesso di farlo.

Per questo seppe dove trovarlo, dopo che gli allenamenti erano finiti e il resto della sua squadra aveva ormai lasciato il suolo del liceo. Salì le scale senza nemmeno ascoltare il rimbombare dei pensieri che gli ordinavano di tornare indietro; spinse la porta scricchiolante, lasciata convenientemente aperta, che portava al tetto della scuola; lo vide coi gomiti appoggiati alle ringhiere, la schiena rivolta verso di lui, l’ombra che alle sue spalle si stagliava con inaspettata, oscura imponenza fino quasi a toccargli la punta delle scarpe.

_ Sapeva _ sarebbe arrivato, e non perché era rimasto ad osservare il campo da gioco per tutto il tempo: Yuuki era fatto così - tu non sapevi, ma lui per un motivo o per l’altro sapeva sempre tutto, come fosse stato lui stesso il fautore della realtà che abitava. Il pensiero infastidì Hermann, che corrugò la fronte: l’aveva realizzato troppo tardi, quanto la presa sul qui ed ora - ma anche sul là e dopo - di quel tale fosse miliardi di volte più forte e vivida della sua. _Sapeva già tutto molto prima che lo sapesse lui_.

Lo raggiunse senza fiatare, accostandosi a lui ma non richiamando la sua attenzione. Yuuki non lo guardò: il suo viso era ancora rivolto in avanti, lo sguardo affilato cerchiato di una tumefazione nera stava ancora scrutando l’orizzonte, mentre il labbro spaccato stringeva elegantemente una sigaretta consumata per metà. Ovunque sul volto troneggiavano le prove della loro ultima _discussione_ , e _chiunque_ aveva chiesto, o aveva cercato di trarre una qualsiasi informazione su chi avesse potuto osare assalire in modo tanto brutale una persona così retta ed educata come lui, ma la verità non era mai venuta fuori, e non certo per spirito di sacrificio o timore: Yuuki l’aveva ‘coperto’ solo perché non ci sarebbe stata nessuna soddisfazione nel denunciare l’accaduto a chi avrebbe potuto punirlo in vie ufficiali, seppure fosse chiaro quanto la sua vittoria l’avesse avuta nel momento in cui le nocche di Wolff si erano ritirate dalla sua faccia, coperte del suo sangue.

Perché _sapeva_.

_ Aveva sempre saputo tutto _ .

Afferrò la ringhiera, Hermann, gonfiò il petto, per un momento ebbe il desiderio di urlare via tutti i pensieri, le idee, i segreti che custodiva tra un complesso e un impeto di arroganza, ma l’unica cosa che fu capace di fare fu abbandonarsi ad un lungo sospiro. Yuuki sbuffò una nuvola di fumo in ironico divertimento, un sorriso sardonico che gli arricciava le labbra adesso che, finalmente, gli dava un primo cenno di considerazione.

\- Come facevi a sapere già tutto? - la frustrazione di Hermann gli scivolò dalle labbra in un sibilo velenoso, al quale Yuuki scrollò le spalle.

\- È chiaro che non lo potessi sapere dal principio. Ma ho gettato la rete e tu ne sei rimasto incastrato, io ho solo agito di conseguenza. -

Era _strano_ , sentirlo parlare. Era come sentire di persona le pagine di un vecchio libro declamare il loro contenuto, provava la stessa sensazione di timore, rispetto, e di _distanza_. Si era domandato più volte, nelle sue limitate introspezioni, se davvero lui e Yuuki appartenessero allo stesso piano della realtà - e mai se ne era convinto del tutto, ma fece il possibile per scrollarsi dallo stupore in cui era scivolato.

\- No, imbecille, ti stavo chiedendo come facessi a sapere i miei pensieri prima che li sapessi _io_. -

La risata dell’altro ragazzo si fece più chiara, più affilata, tanto che Hermann non poté fare a meno di sentirsene attaccato. Schioccò la lingua sul palato, ma non intervenne.

\- Ti ostini a mentire? Anche ora, anche a _me_? - lo pungolò l’altro con la solita, _quieta_ spocchia - Quando l’ho capito avevi già fatto chiarezza da tempo, per quanto ti ostinassi a non ammetterlo nemmeno a te stesso. -

Alle sue parole riuscì solo ad imbronciarsi, distogliendo lo sguardo che si era incatenato al suo e rivolgendolo distrattamente verso il basso, verso il suolo della scuola che distava qualche decina di metri - e verso cui solo qualche giorno fa non avrebbe esitato spingervi il ragazzo alla sua sinistra, pur di vederlo finalmente sparire. Eppure, ora che era solo e vulnerabile, ora che non c’erano testimoni, e nessuno avrebbe potuto accusarlo, a malapena sentiva il bisogno di sfiorarlo, come timoroso che al solo contatto gli avrebbe letto nei pensieri ancora una volta.

_ E poi, si era già arreso. Si era già ammesso l’attrazione che provava nei suoi confronti, non avrebbe potuto risolvere niente facendolo sparire. _

Non seppe per quale motivo Yuuki fu stuzzicato dal suo silenzio, ma la sua presenza si fece improvvisamente più vicina. Vide il mozzicone di sigaretta scivolare verso il basso, e subito dopo la sua voce insinuarsi tra le pieghe del suo cervello.

\- Se può consolarti, non posso sapere quello che non sai. -

\- Ah, forse è così. – borbottò Wolff, aggrottando le rade sopracciglia bionde su uno sguardo di ghiaccio pungente - Ma sta di fatto che tu sai comunque più cose di me più di quanto io sappia di te, e tutto questo col fatto che ti ho dato più cazzotti in faccia di quante parole ci siamo mai scambiati. _Perché_? -

\- Sii più preciso, “perché” cosa? -

Si morse l’interno della bocca, nervoso.

_ Ancora un passo avanti a lui. Sapeva che stava per mentire, nascondendosi dietro un dubbio del tutto irrilevante. _

Sospirò.

\- … perché _ti voglio_? -

Yuuki allargò il suo sogghigno ancor una volta, socchiudendo le palpebre con l’aria di qualcuno che stava sentendo esattamente ciò che desiderava sentire. Non gli rispose; fece leva sulle braccia per raddrizzare di nuovo la schiena, allontanandosi di qualche passo dall’altro ragazzo.

\- Sicuro di aver bisogno che te lo dica io? -

Fu l’ultima cosa che gli sentì mormorare prima che sparisse oltre le porte, e per quanto l’istinto gli suggerisse di inseguirlo, Wolff rimase lì.

No, non ne era sicuro. Niente più costituiva ripiano di sicurezza nel mare di sentimenti confusi e contraddittori che si erano instaurati nella sua testa, niente più era certezza o assoluta verità.

Voleva Yuuki perché era ciò che non avrebbe mai potuto avere; era un’incognita, una sfida, una sete implacabile, una fame insaziabile; voleva avere il predominio su di lui, voleva avere l’arroganza, il _privilegio_ di poterlo conoscere davvero, e non c’era mai stata un’occasione nella sua vita fatta di immediate soddisfazioni e predominio assoluto in cui si era sentito così profondamente confuso dalle sue stesse, pulsanti necessità.

Il sole era sparito oltre la linea dell’orizzonte, e anche lui si era abbandonato verso il basso, appoggiandosi arreso contro la solitaria ringhiera.


End file.
